


you're a star in nobody's eyes but mine

by Slowwwpoke



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, MAYBE!, Song fic, am i gonna finish this fic?, so frick off if you do not like lyrics in the middle of text cuz it's gonna happen folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowwwpoke/pseuds/Slowwwpoke
Summary: Tony Stark was in a band- The Avengers. He loved them, they were his family. But in a single night in London that all changed and Tony left. A couple years later Tony resurfaces with a new band- West Coast Revenge with his two only friends in the world. They enter Howard's music competition, mostly just so Tony can make a point. With that tragic day in everyone's mind, it was time to compete against each other.





	you're a star in nobody's eyes but mine

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo, 
> 
> I've been away for so long! This story plot has been in my head since forever. I finally written out most of it? Idk I am super under the influence rn so I might delete it later if sober me things its trash. Who knows, she's more picky.

It was raining, the soft tapping on the glass was a clear indication of that. It was a darker night than usual, as the clouds were covering up the moonlight. Tony remained unaware of all this as his fingers banged against the piano keys, not stopping once to consider he might be playing too loud. He was drunk, he was angry, he was crying. And the only thing in his moment that could possibly purge his soul from the sheer torture was to let it out, let the notes scream for him. Jan leaned against the entryway, watching Tony pour his heart out. It was sad for Jan, to see Tony in this much pain. She didn’t miss how Tony’s abandoned phone on the couch behind him kept silently ringing. She knew who it was.

Jan was also mesmerized by Tony’s passion and his ability to just let his body and emotions take over and let the melodies write themselves. As if they were writing a memoir about happy days that would no longer be and there was no use in hoping for more. The music Tony was making was violent, loud, filled with unrequited love and it was damn beautiful. Jan could feel the tears form in the corner of her eyes, letting Tony’s creation wash over her.

It was always so breathtaking to see someone like Tony create art like this, letting himself absolutely feel everything, every single ache his heart felt when it beat, every single breath. Letting himself relive the moment of betrayal, letting himself let go of all the trust he had built. He poured it all out into the keys and it was all forming into a hurricane of notes. 

Jan snapped out of her thought process when Tony’s hands suddenly stopped playing. She watched him as he let his shoulders roll back and let his head fall back and exhale.

“ _ I’ve traveled half the world to say, I belong to you. _ ” Tony softly sang, a stray tear escaped and slid down his cheek. Tony took in a few breathes and finally opened his eyes to look at Jan. “I want to enter the competition.” He said, his voice deep and rough. Jan perked up at his words.

“The Stark Festival?” Jan asked, to be sure. Tony nodded slightly.

“You’re dad, he’ll be judging. He’ll never allow you to win, Tones.” Jan said softly, well aware of Howard’s narcissistic pride. 

“It’s not about winning, Jan. It’s about sending a message.” Tony said with a sharpness that made Jan shiver. Tony was never a bitter soul.

“About what?” She asked. She knew.

“I’m here. I’ve always have been and I always will be.” Tony said, letting himself stand from the piano stool. There was a fire in his eyes that Jan had never seen in anyone.

“We have a lot to do then.” Jan said, she found herself smiling back.

“We?” Tony asked, a little surprised. Jan snorted and walked up to Tony.

“You can’t win this by yourself if you wanna win against them.” Jan said, serous. “And you’ll need to polish up a little if you want Howard to give you any consideration.”

Tony shook his head. “I told you, I don’t care about winning.” He said. 

Jan huffed out a laugh. “Maybe so, but it’s gonna feel so goddamn good when we do.”

*****

The Stark Festival was set up by Howard Stark, famed musician, who was now an icon and legend within the music industry. He set it up so budding musicians find their footing within the music industry, and maybe even find some investors. Howard only had one child in his life time and whole world awaited in anticipation for the child to grow up and see him follow in his father's footsteps. What would the child of the famed musical geniuses, Howard and Maria Stark be able to produce into the world. Little did the public know Howard tried to diminish Tony’s talents as soon as he could, in fear of being out shined by his own son. 

But Howard was gone for most of Tony’s childhood and Maria did everything she could to help Tony’s musical talents flourish. Maria was a classically trained musician and taught Tony how to play piano. After Maria’s untimely death, Howard and Tony fought and fought until Howard disowned Tony and cut him off financially, and neither had seen the other since. That was two years ago, when Tony had just turned 17. Now Tony was signing up for the Festival he had stayed away from his whole live under his mother's maiden name. Now Howard was just someone Tony would have to perform for, who would also be judging him, he also had to perform in front of Steve.

The bastard who broke his heart. It had been two years since Tony had any sort of contact with Steve, or anybody he thought was a friend. If Jan hadn’t been in Paris that night, Tony din't know where he could have gone, who he could have trusted, because every bond had been broken that night. Now Tony was standing in his dressing room, with Jan, looking over the music like they don’t have every single half note memorized. This was everything they had worked on, it all lead to today, as soon as they stepped out on that stage. 

Jan was dressed in ripped designer jeans, some black boots, a yellow crop top with black leather jacket she made herself. Tony was dressed in a similar fashion. Informal, a little punk, and a little rebellion with his leather jacket, loose fitting white tee. Jan looked up from the sheets of music and smiled. “Tony, we’ll be fine. We’ve been playing these songs for two years straight.”

“I know.” Tony said, nervously pacing a bit. “But now it’s in front of everybody. My dad, the old band. What if it doesn’t work out, or Thor-”

“One, I’ll handle the everything there is to worry about. Second, Thor has been practicing with us for the majority of these two years, he’s got this. He’s too much of a golden retriever for let anybody down.” Jan said, going up to Tony and putting her hands on his shoulders, forcing them down to a relaxed position. “We’re gonna go out there, and kill it. The people we hired are amazing, and me and you-  we’re a dream team, Tony.” Jan said with a bright smile that Tony took so much comfort him. “Between my guitar skills, Thor’s thunder arms, and your angelic voice, nobody’s not anything on us.” She said with a cocky wink. There was a knock on their dressing room door. “The must be Thor, we’re the opening band.” Jan said, spinning on the heels of her feet and spun around, she reached for the door. 

Jan pulled it open, expecting to see Thor with his puppy smile but let out a breath of surprise to see Steve. Steve completely missed Jan’s look of surprise and looked directly past her to make eye contact with Tony. Tony felt his breath stop, Steve looked the same if not a little worn out. They hadn’t spoken since that dreadful night in London. Steve made an attempt to walk into the room but Jan moved in sync with him to stop him with her whole body. “Can I help you, Rogers? Maybe you’re lost and that’s the  _ only  _ reason you’re here.” Jan said, in a calm, cool tone but not one with any familiarity or warmth. 

Steve looked down at Jan and than at Tony who still hadn’t moved a muscle. “Jan, I just need to talk to Tony, just a few minutes.”

“Shouldn’t you be with your band? You go on after us.” Jan said, putting her hands on her hips. “I’m sure  _ Sharon  _ will appreciate some warm up exercises.” Jan said so smoothly that Tony could hear the comment slide into Steve’s skin like an assassin’s blade. Steve looked at Jan with shock, he never thought Jan could be capable of such bitter comments.

“Jan.” Tony said, finally coming back to his body. “Go find Thor, we need to have a meeting before we go on. I’ll be fine.” He said softly, Jan looked over her shoulder at Tony to make sure she heard right. She waited for a minute before pushing past Steve.

“I’ll be back _very_ shortly.” She said, in mostly warning to Steve. Jan brushed passed Steve with more force than Steve thought possible for her. 

“What do you want Steve?” Tony asked quickly, wanting to get this conversation over with. He didn’t want to have it two years ago and he didn’t want it now.

Steve sighed and looked at Tony with sad blue eyes. “I just wanted-”

“If it’s an apology, Rogers, I don’t want to hear it. You did what you wanted and your sorry you got caught.”

“No, Tony I  _ am  _ so-”

“ _ No _ !” Tony shouted, tears stinging in his eyes. His fists were balled up and he was shaking with anger. “You  _ and  _ the team kept it a secret! A secret! For a  _ year _ ! A year I thought were in love!” Tony shouted, still shaking but this time the tears spilled over. “I wanted to marry you, Steve. I wanted a life with you. But I was just a piggy bank and a good fuck. Don’t come to me with your lies.” Tony gritted out.

Steve stood their, stunted. In his head he expected this to go a lot smoother. He wanted it go a lot smoother, but deep in his mind he knew it would have never gone smoothly. Tony took deep breaths in and out, needing to calm down but also giving Steve a chance to speak. 

“Steve?” Both Tony and Steve looked at the doorway and saw Natasha and Bucky. Tony could feel something settle in his chest. If it was rage or anxiety, Tony couldn’t tell the difference anymore. Tony hadn’t seen Natasha since that night, the night everyone tried stopping Tony from discovering Steve and Sharon. Natasha had cut her hair and dyed it blonde, Tony thought it looked good. Jan would say Natasha is behind on the current trends.

“You okay?” Bucky asked. Steve nodded and turned to Tony who just wanted them gone.

“You look good, Tony.” Natasha said and offered him a small smile.

“Honestly, hire a different stylist; because who ever your labeled hired is doing a horrible job.” They all turned to see Jan and Thor walking down the hall and not looking happy. “I can give you some recommendations.” Jan said bumping Natasha and Bucky out of the way so she and Thor could get to Tony.

“I’m pretty sure even with the label we couldn’t afford them.” Natasha said, trying to liven up the tension in the room. Jan pursed her lips.

“Excuse us,” Thor said in his booming voice. “We are the opening act, and we would like to warm up if you wouldn’t mind.”

Steve looked at Tony, hesitant but Tony was hiding his face behind Jan who was fussing over his hair, whispering into his ear. Steve slowly shuffled out the room, his band following him.  Thor shut the door behind them and turned to see Tony collapse into Jan’s arms.

“We’re on his 20, Tony.” Jan whispered, “Will you be okay?”

Tony nodded and just breathed. He focused all his emotions, all his anger into his chest. Like his mother had taught, to let your emotions take over and play.

“I’m as ready as I need to be.” Tony said, eyes closed and still breathing. Tony felt Thor’s hand rest on his shoulders. It has just been the three of them for the past two years.

It was hard for all of them, in different ways. Jan and Thor were the only ones in the band who didn’t know about Steve’s affair. Jan found out by Tony calling her, asking if he took a train from London to Paris; if she would let him spend the night with her. Because he had no one else.  _ They  _ had been his family. Thor was the only one who followed after Tony. He found Tony on a bench waiting for his train. Thor just sat next to Tony and simply told him:

“I did not know, Anthony.”

Tony believed him, Tony always believed him but he left Thor in the train station alone when he boarded and didn’t say a word. Thor wasn’t surprised at all, and simply left the band and traveled along Europe by foot. They all wanted different things out of this competition but they also shared a same goal:

When they left the arena, no one would doubt their force and genius. 


End file.
